1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to monitoring devices and, more specifically, to an apparatus and process for determining the quantity of a fluid which is delivered through a tube/pipe over a certain amount of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage dispensers often operate by combining beverage fluids to form a desired drink, such as lemonade, orange juice, cola, and the like. Typically, a beverage concentrate is combined with a mixing fluid, such as carbonated water, to form a desired drink. The beverage dispenser draws each of the beverage fluids from a respective external source. As such, the desired drink is dispensed from the beverage dispenser through a dispensing valve. Beverage fluid lines are provided by the beverage dispenser to ultimately deliver each beverage fluid from the external source to the dispensing valves. Pressurized air generally is used to transport the beverage concentrate and the mixing fluid through the fluid lines.
Beer dispensers or taps work in a similar manner. The difference being that the beer is directly dispensed from the beer container/keg through the fluid lines and out the dispenser.
In the restaurant and bar industry, it is important to monitor the amount of beverages that have been dispensed. This will allow the owner of the restaurant/bar to see if the bartender is over or under serving (i.e., dispensing too much per glass or not enough, too much foam). The owner would further be able to see if the bartender is dispensing drinks and not charging for them.
Presently, there are no ways to actually monitor the flow of a beverage through the fluid lines. There are sensors which indicate if a particular container is out of fluid, but no way to actually monitor the flow of a beverage through the fluid lines.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device for determining the flow of media/fluid through a tube/pipe. The device must be able to measure the flow rate of the media/fluid regardless of the size, shape, diameter, length, etc. of the tube/pipe. The device must be able to measure the flow rate of the media/fluid regardless of the pressure variances in the tube/pipe. The device must be able to take electronic signals and translate/interpret the signals into usable measurement data.